Write Me
by Happynomnom
Summary: Kuki has a new hobby. Writing… eroticas? After that, things start escalating quickly. Slash, fluff and lotsa 3/4.


**So this is a story someone asked me to write. It was too good to ignore...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

'_She moaned softly, a pulse of pleasure-' _No, that didn't sound quite right. I hastily erased my writing, chewing my lip. '_She moaned softly, pleasure pulsing through her like a jolt of electricity. Their bodies moved in harmony, rocking back and forth. She bit her lip, gasping.' _I sat back, satisfied. I tapped the pencil on my chin, debating on what to write next. Finally, it came to me. I smiled to myself, enjoying where the story was heading to. '_He panted beneath her. She cried out his name, the name of whom once was her greatest enemy. He moaned loudly as well, their movements becoming more agitated and desperate. She was reaching her peak-" _

"Looks interesting."

"Ahhh!" I screamed, jumping out of my seat. I clutched my precious notebook protectively against my chest, brandishing my pencil like a sword. I breathed a shaky sigh of relief. It was only my boyfriend. His shaggy blond hair hung in waves across his emerald green eyes, of which were observing me in amusement.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I exclaim, patting the left side of my chest. "Jeez."

"Sorry…" he replies cockily. "But like, you just seemed so… _into it, _if you know what I mean." I roll my eyes. "So…" he continues seductively, pulling me close to him. "Wanna make your dreams into reality?"

"You're finally taking me to Rainbow Monkey Studios?" I half-joke. His closeness and sultry look are already making me dizzy.

"...Is that your only dream?"

"Hm," I murmur, sliding my hands down his chest and a little further. He lets out a soft moan, kissing my neck.

"Kuki…" I don't get a chance to reply, because he slams me against my desk, lying on top of me. He kisses a fiery trail down my neck and I sigh. That seems to egg him on even more, and he meets my mouth ferociously. His tongue slides into my throat, his hands gliding up and down my waist. I unfasten the buttons of his orange dress shirt, feeling my way down to his abs.

"Hey, Wally," I breathe, breaking the kiss.

"Yeah," he murmurs, obviously impatient to return to kissing.

"Show me your dream."

He picks me up easily, carrying me bridal-style onto my bed.

He grins wolfishly at me, picking me up me up easily, carrying me bridal-style onto my bed. He makes a show of taking off his trousers, revealing his massive erection. I roll my eyes.

"My turn," I whisper. I slide out of the short green dress I have on, making sure that I stick my ass out at him. I lick my lips. Now I stand in front of him with only my favourite black lingerie. He groans, reaching out with one hand to touch me. I cock my head to the side, raising my eyebrows. "See anything you like?"

"Fuck yes." He leaps onto me, grabbing my wrists. I struggle slightly, but soon stop, because I know that there's no way I'm going to be able to escape his vice-like grip. He shrugs off the half-on dress shirt, using it to tie me to the bed posts.

"It's going to be all wrinkled later," I say, closing my eyes in pleasure as he kisses my stomach.

"Who gives a fuck."

"I kinda do. I'm the one who's going to have to iron i-" My speech abruptly turns into a moan as he starts kissing my breasts. Like a pro, he unfastens my bra and chucks it across the room. This time I glare at him. "Hey! That's my favourite one."

"Quit complaining, Kooks." I watch as he kicks off his boxers, getting off the bed. He walks over to my dresser, grabbing a condom and the bottle of lube. "Now," he continues, climbing back onto the bed. "Be a good little bitch like Wally tells you to." I shiver slightly. His tone plus his accent is seriously turning me on.

"Yes sir."

"Good girl. Now take off your panties," he commands in a dirty voice. I stare at him, and then glance at my bonds. "Okay nevermind." He slips them off, kissing my stomach. I bite my lip, clenching the green bedsheets. His mouth moves lower, sucking my clit. I moan. He loses his patience at the sound, immediately squirting lube into me and enters. He starts slowly, then quickly begins jerking in and out. I cry out softly, tears pooling in the corner of my eyes.

"Faster, Wally." That's all the invitation he needs, and he begins thrusting madly into me. I moan and he grits his teeth. A moment later he hits the spot, making me see stars. "Wally!" I cry.

"Fuck, I'm coming." He moans, thrusting one last time. Quickly, he withdraws and shoves his tongue into my tight walls. I cry out, orgasm rocketing through me.

We lay panting, next to each other. He wraps me in an embrace, kissing my nose.

"Kuki, you're a really great writer."

* * *

**Leave a comment :P**

**-happynomnom**


End file.
